fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Stardust Version and Pokemon Comet Version/Item Moves
Item Moves are a new way to support your Pokemon in Pokemon Stardust Version and Pokemon Comet Version. By combining the Z-Ring with Items in their inventory and their emotions towards their Pokemon, the trainer can boost a Pokemon's stats. Rundown To use Item Moves, you need a Z-Ring (which is obtained almost right at the start of the game) and an Item Liscence for the type of item you're using. Item Moves, like Z-Moves and Mega Evolution, can only be used once per battle, but unlike Z-Moves and Mega Evolution don't use up your Pokemon's held item. Only disposable items can be used as Item Moves, and are disposed of in the process. Item Moves do not deal damage whatsoever, instead raising the Pokemon's stats and sometimes applying an extra effect. Item Moves HP Medicine The HP Medicine Liscence can be obtained from Professor Pine after completing Rosa's Trial. HP Medicine, as an Item Move, raises random stats by one stage, but how many stats are raised is determined by a random number generator, with a "High Chance" (50%), "Medium Chance" (35%) and "Low Chance" (15%) for each type of medicine. Each also has an individual chance to trigger the HP Medicine "Side Effect", which eliminates any stat drops on the user. Status Medicine The HP Medicine Liscence can be obtained from Professor Pine after completing Lea's Trial. Status Medicine, as an Item Move, raises specific stats by one stage and has a 10% chance to cure specific status ailments. PP Medicine The PP Medicine Liscence can be obtained from Professor Pine after completing Feugo's Trial. PP Medicine, as an Item Move, raises a random stat by one or two stages, the chance of the latter differing based on the item used. Poke Balls The Poke Ball Liscence can be obtained from Professor Pine after completing Elena's Trial. Poke Balls, when used as an Item Move, only works on a Pokemon captured using the same Poke Ball used for the move. Gems The Gem Liscence can be obtained from Professor Pine after completing Sho's Trial. Gems, when used as an Item Move, raise a certain stat and power up the user's next move of the Gem's type. Berries The Berry Liscence can be obtained from Professor Pine after completing Mari's Trial. Berries, when used as an Item Move, will raise a fixed stat with a chance for a second effect. Note that other berries can be used for Item Moves, but haven't been listed because I only cannot be bothered to list them. Revive The Revive Liscence can be obtained from Professor Pine after completing Teron's Trial. Revives, when used as an item, restore the Pokemon's HP by a set amount. Vitamins The Vitamin Liscence can be obtained from Professor Pine after completing Mindy's trial. Vitamins, when used as an item, raise a stat or restore HP/PP. Trivia *Item Moves are not featured in competitive Pokemon battles (including Pokemon battle simulators such as Pokemon Showdown) due to a lack of items in competitive battles. *When an Item Liscence is obtained, it is placed on one of many available slots on the Z-Ring. Poll Would you say the available Item Moves are balanced? Yes, very Yes, mostly Yes, somewhat No